The Animal Mage's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry Potter's accidental magic sends him back far into the past, shortly after Alucard defeats Dracula. Stumbling upon the celebration, he is found by Maria Renard, who is quick to take him in and care for him. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew softly, the leaves billowing in the evening wind. The small village was in the midst of a celebration. The dark lord Dracula had been defeated, their land was saved once again. The celebration was legendary. Food, drinks and dancing was all in high supply on this date.

However not anyone was having a good time. Off to the side was a young woman clothed in a forest green shirt laced with some light blue endings. She had brown arm length gloves, white stockings, a long yellow bow was wrapped around her midsection that swayed in the wind.

Her long blond hair was let loose showing off her beautiful, a green bow lied in her hand. Her name was Maria Renard. She watched over the villagers with a frown. She was glad that the darkness was vanquished once again, but her heart ached.

The people had thought that Richter Belmont had defeated the dark lord like he had done before, yet they did not know the full truth. It was not a hunter who killed the dark lord, but his own son. A son that she had grown quite fond off, yet he had vanished after the fight. Never to be seen again.

It hurt the young girl, she wanted to help him, wanted to try and convince him that he did not need to suffer alone. Yet…she couldn't. She would never say she understood, but she knew he needed this to heel and to maybe one-day return to her.

She shook her head lightly as she watched the villagers swing and dance. She did not wish to join them. She started to walk away but paused as a something caught her eye. A small child had wondered into the party.

The boy looked around timidly, staring at all the people surrounding him. He looked like he was trying not to be noticed for some reason. Maria tilted her head. 'Why on Earth is that boy here...? I don't believe he's with the villagers...'

"Don't look so down, child!" The woman turned to see one of the men from the village smiling at the boy. "Dark days are over! You should be happy!" The boy looked down and mumbled something inaudible. The man appeared to chuckle before returning to dancing. Looking at the boy, however, it didn't seem that the man's words had the desired effect. In fact the boy looked more upset than before. Frowning, the young woman decided maybe this lively party wasn't the best place for a sad child to be... And so, she began to approach, slowly, so as not to frighten the poor dear.

"Hello there, small one." She greeted when she was in earshot, crouching down to his level. He jumped and turned to look at her when he heard her voice. She smiled. "Where did you come from?" He looked down.

"M-My cupboard..."

Maria tilted her head in confusion, "I'm sorry child. But where again?"

"M-My cupboard…I'm…I'm not allowed out of my…cupboard…" he spoke softly twitching with nerves.

Maria raised a brow at the boy and gave him a once over. He was small maybe around the age of two…yet he spoke like he was older. He was wearing a tattered shirt that looked three sizes too big for him, and he was shaking lightly, that might not have been due to the cold.

Maria did not like this. She understood what a cupboard was yet they were too small to hold children. "Child where are your parents?" she asked kneeling down to be eye level with him.

The boy looked up giving the young woman a chance to see his bright emerald green eyes and a trembling lip. She also noticed bruises on his face, "They…they did not want me…" he mumbled softly.

Maria's eyes widened. "Didn't want you...?" She asked softly. The boy nodded.

"Uh-huh..." He replied. "They hated me because I was too freaky. They gave me to my aunt and uncle when I was a baby...My aunt and uncle are nice...They tried to help me..."

"I see...That's very good. They tried to help you feel better?"

"No...They tried to help me get rid of the freakiness." Alarms went off in Maria's head.

"...I beg your pardon, dear?"

"They told me if they hit me enough and if I worked hard enough, all the freaky stuff would get beaten out of me. Then maybe mommy and daddy will want me again..."

Maria's eyes had grown wide with shock, she felt something inside her snap as she gently wrapped her arms around the child and held him to her.

Harry blinked slightly confused at the action but did not say anything. He snuggled into her embrace liking the warmth she provided.

Maria was not aware of the outside world at the moment, only the child in her arms. She was trying her best not to snap and let tears fall. She had grown up from the small little girl she once was. She however felt deep sorrow over this child and wanted to hold him to herself. She ran a hand through his messy black hair witch seemed to relax him more into her embrace. "Never again…you aren't going back there." She spoke softly with conviction.

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared up at her. "Wh…?"

She smiled lightly down at him. "What they did was wrong. They should never have done that to you." She whispered.

Harry felt fresh tears enter his eyes and he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Shhh." Maria spoke softly hugging him tighter. "It's okay now…it's okay."

"Maria!" A voice shouted causing the boy to stiffen in her arms lightly and causing her to jump before relaxing and turning her head to see Richter running over to her.

"Are you…?" his eyes widened slightly as he saw the small child looking up at him with wide scared eyes. He looked back over at Maria and raised a concerned brow seeing her saddened expression. "What's going on?"

"Richter..." Maria replied softly. "Have you seen this child before?" The belmont blinked, then looked Harry over. The little boy shrunk further into the woman's hug, making himself seem absolutely tiny. Richter shook his head.

"No...I can't say I have." He replied. "I don't think he's from the village..."

"Yes, I had the same thoughts." Maria agreed. "He's new here..."

"It was the freaky stuff..." Both adults looked at him with raised brows. "The freaky stuff brought me...I wasn't supposed to use it, but I did...And now I'm here...Not at home anymore..."

"From what you told me, that place was FAR from a home." Maria said soothingly. "You're not losing anything truly important."

"But...the chores!"

Richter raised a brow at him and Maria held him tighter, "Shh. Don't worry about that…" she looked up at her brother figure. "Can I borrow your cabin for a little bit?"

The Belmont nodded. "Go ahead. I'll ask around see if I can find anything." He said handing her a small key and walking off.

Maria placed the key in her pocket and lifted the boy into her arms. She was surprised and concerned by how light he was. She cradled him like a toddler as she walked down the roadway ignoring the other villagers.

She looked down at the trembling child in her arms and felt a pain in her heart. She hated seeing small innocent things hurt. From her lovable animals to children, she hated to see them hurt or sad. So seeing this child who was in so much pain pained her more than she was expecting.

She made it to his cabin and used the key to unlock it. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked down the hallway and into a small living room and sat down with the child in her arms. She wanted answers but she had to be careful.

"...I want you to answer a few questions for me...Okay?" She said softly, stroking his hair. He looked up at her and nodded slowly. "Okay...What's your name, dear?"

"H-Harry..."

"Hello there, Harry. My name is Maria."

"Hi, Miss Maria..." The young woman giggled.

"So well-mannered." She said in approval. "Now...Please...Tell me...some things about your life."

"Wh-Why...?"

"So I can help you."

"But…I'm a freak…"

Maria frowned at him and shook her head. "Why do you think that dear?" she asked rubbing his cheek softly.

"I do…freaky things. Like fixing broken things, lifting things up without hands…and changing my uncle's shirt a different color." He mumbled softly.

Maria frowned in thought at that. It was strange but not enough to hurt the child, honestly it all sounded like, "Magic."

The little boys head snapped up at her with wide scared eyes. "That's a bad word!"

Maria shook her head with a smile. "No, my dear. No it most certainly isn't." She replied. "Magic is simply a part of life that people are growing accustomed to every day. Not everyone has it...But from what I've heard, you seem to."

"But...But...I...I'm confused..."

"That's understandable. Many are confused at first. But they all understand it over time. And you will too. I know it."

"Really...?"

"Of course." Maria replied. "You have a great gift, child. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"It's...a gift...?"

"Of course." She replied tightening her hold on him. "Magic is no different than the changing wind, or the raging tides. It may seem scary to some, but it is also a gift to aid us in life. Only a few have this gift, and it makes them all the special for it."

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes. "S…Special? Yo…You think I'm special?" his voice was so small and fragile but held so much hope.

Maria smiled down at the child tenderly. "Of course I do." She said running her hand through his hair.

Harry felt tears enter his eyes as he buried his head into her chest and let out a sob. "Thank you…thank you…" he sobbed.

Maria gave him a sad smile and held the trembling child closer. "You're very welcome, my dear." She cooed. He had yet to let out any more sobs, but she could tell from his body language he wanted to. Desperately. "...You don't have to bottle it up anymore, dear." She said gently. He slowly looked up at her.

"H-Huh...?"

"If you want to cry, then go ahead. Cry. I encourage it."

"But...But I was told not to-"

"By whom? Your 'family' that harmed you?" She asked, causing him to flinch. "It's okay. They're not here. I am here. And I say it's okay to cry."

He stared up at her with uncertainty before another sob escaped him and he pretty much collapsed in her arms and cried.

Maria held him close and ran her hand through his hair. She knew he needed this, yet his sobs made her heart ache.

The boy cried well into the night and Maria felt her eyes get heavy many times but she held fast and stern, she would not let him go when he needed comfort more. Lucky for her his sobs had degraded to quite sniffles.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head and moved him back so she could see his face. She felt her heart break at the sight of his tear stains face and his blood shot eyes. She wiped away some left over tears with her fingers and smiled down at him. "There you go. Feel better?"

Harry let out a soft sniffle and nodded slightly. He did feel a bit better.

Maria smiled lightly at him and kissed his little nose causing him to giggle lightly. The pair were interrupted however when a soft tapping was heard on the window. Curious Maria stood up and walked over to the window to see who it was smiled warmly.

It was a snow white owl and it was staring into the house with a tilted head asking to come in.

Smiling, Maria rose to her feet and stepped up to the window, pulling it open. "Hello there." She greeted the owl, holding out her arm. The owl tilted its head and stepped onto her arm and clambered onto her shoulder. "I see you came to visit." The owl let out a hoot. She stroked its feathers. "You're a very sweet thing..." She cooed.

"B-Birdie...?" Harry asked, innocently looking at the owl, who tilted its head curiously and made its way over to him. Maria watched in amusement as the little bird stepped down to study the boy in her arms.

"It looks like you've made a friend." She said with a smile. Harry tilted his head...then blinked when he felt the owl walk onto his hand. He looked at it with wide eyes. It stared back and tilted its head, letting out a hoo. Harry slowly reached his hand out. The owl drew back very slightly, but allowed itself to be petted...and quickly leaned closer into the touch with a content hoo. Harry giggled.

"She's a pretty birdie..."

Maria smiled down at the pare in her arms. "Yes…how did you now she was a girl?" She asked him curious.

Harry looked up at Maria still betting the content Owl. "I don't know…I just do." He said softly. He closed his eyes and smiled at the owl. "Hello…Ms…Owl…" he said softly.

The owl let out a soft hoot and climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder where she nuzzled him causing him to giggle as her soft feathers tickled his ear and cheek.

Maria smiled at them and rocked the boy gently in her arms. She looked over at the own and raised a brow at the content look on the birds features. She was a young snow white owl, yet there was something strange about her, she looked far wiser than any other owl she had ever seen.

The owl looked up at Maria and the woman blinked back some surprise when she saw a flash of emerald within its amber eyes before giving a soft hoot and nuzzling more into the child.

Maria decided not to worry about it. The owl and Harry were both happy, and that was enough to keep her content. Smiling, she ruffled Harry's hair. "It's late out dear." She said gently. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Mmkay..." Harry replied. He closed his eyes, and almost immediately fell into slumber. The owl tilted her head and let out a soft hoot.

"You're more than welcome to stay." Maria replied gently, ruffling the owl's feathers. The small bird closed her eyes in content, then flew on top of a shelf. She looked down on Harry, watching over him. Maria smiled. "Good girl." She smiled down at Harry. "Rest well, my dear." She said, stroking his hair. Harry subconsciously snuggled in closer and clutched at her clothes. This delighted Maria, who responded with a giggle. "You're adorable..." She whispered. The boy mumbled something in his sleep.

"Mama..."

Maria's eyes grew wide as she felt her heart warm at his words. She covered her mouth witch was stretched with a large smile. 'Mama…her?' she shook her head and took a deep breath to try and calm her beating heart.

She couldn't keep the warm smile off her face however as she gazed down at the sleeping child lightly moving some hair from his face. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well…my little robin." She whispered in his ear causing him to smile and lean more into her.

She did not notice the door opening or the footsteps approached her location, the owl did but did nothing as she sensed the light within the person.

"I see you two have bonded."

Maria smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. "He called me mama…oh Richter…he called me mama." She said giddy.

The Belmont chuckled at her giddiness and sat down in front of her on another chair. "I'm glad."

"Did you find anything?"

He let out a defeated sigh. "From those who were not totally intoxicated, nothing. They have never seen him before."

Maria let out a soft sigh and looked up at the Belmont with a determined expression. "I'm keeping him."

Richter laughed and shook his head again. "I have no doubt" He gazed at the sleeping child. "Still I would like to know a bit more about him if I don't mind. As the future uncle I need to know some things." He joked lightly.

Maria blushed red before giving him a stern glare. "Like?"

"Like who he is? And why he looks the way he does?" he said seriously.

Maria let out a tired sad sigh and looked back down at the sleeping child.

"Not tonight. Get him and yourself to bed." He spoke up with a small smile.

Maria smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. Thank you." She replied gratefully. Richter nodded.

"I will leave you two in peace." He said before heading to a different room upstairs. Maria smiled as she watched him go, then looked back at the little boy.

"Your uncle is a great man, dear." She said softly, stroking his hair. She let out a loud yawn. "Now...I must join you in sleep..."

She stood up and looked over at the Owl who flew her way over and landed on her shoulder with a firm hoot. She giggled lightly at the owl. "Good girl." She praised the female bid and walked up the steps and into her own room.

The owl flew off and landed on a perch by the bed and nestled itself to overlook the pare while they slept. Maria smiled down at the child and her smile soon turned to one of amusement when his grip on her clothes were iron tight.

To tired and having too much heart to wake him she decided to get into bed with him in her arms. She laid on her side to allow the little boys head to rest on the pillow. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and closed her eyes. "Goodnight my little robin."


	2. Chapter 2

The birds chirped outside of the small cottage hut. Inside in a room laying in the bed with a small smile on her pretty face. Maria Reynard was in no real hurry to get up. She along with Richter had a long night last night and she just wanted to sleep.

She reached over for the small thing she was cuddling with and found nothing. She frowned softly and tried to find it and still could not. She slowly opened her eyes as more sense returned to her. The young woman looked around her bed and found nothing.

She yawned softly before looking over to see a white owl resting on her bookcase. It was then the events of last night returned to her and her eyes snapped wide open. "Harry?" she looked around and to her panic she could not find him.

Leaping from the bed she almost tripped on her boots but only staggered about causing the white owl to awaken with an abrupt hoot. Yet Maria did not here her to absorbed in her panic to care.

She rushed over the small house searching for the child her panic only growing. She was about to start a search party when the sounds of movement in the kitchen caught her attention. Acting quickly she rushed to where the sounds where coming from and promptly froze at what she saw.

Harry was standing on a stool, in front of the counter. His tiny little head barely made it above as he stood on his tiptoes. And in front of him, a pan of eggs was frying.

She gasped softly, clapping a hand to her mouth. He didn't seem to hear it, and continued cooking the eggs.

Slowly, she began to make her way over to the little boy. When she was within arm's reach, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He let out a surprised squeak and turned around to look at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"M-Ms. Maria!" he said his voice shaking slightly.

"What are you doing Harry?" she asked softly as she knelt down to his level.

He gave her a confused look. "Making breakfast."

"Why?"

"D-Don't I have too?" he asked timidly.

Maria shook her head. "No. You shouldn't be near anything that could burn or cut you." She stressed.

"Oh…" he mused looked down sad that he made her upset.

Maria picked him up carefully. "This is MY job." She said gently. "You're still too young." Harry looked down.

"B-But I like it..." She sighed.

"I see...Well, if you enjoy it...You may do it only if I'm there to make sure it goes well." He looked up at her hopefully.

"I can still cook?!" He said excitedly. She nodded.

"Yes. You can still cook."

"Yay!" he cheered happily.

Maria giggled lightly at the child and decided to help him so he doesn't hurt himself. She learned quickly that he was an expert in the kitchen as he moved with a presence of confidence that was lacking otherwise.

It both warmed and pained her heart to see. Warmed to see a shy timid boy starting to shine and come out of his shell by doing something he loves, but also pained since no child his age should ever be made to cook like this.

If she ever did meet the ones that hurt him…god help them.

Soon the meal was done and the table was set. Maria lifted Harry up and placed him on a seat confusing him as he gazed up at her, she smiled down at him and sat down next to him placing some of the meal onto a plate and placing it in front of him.

"I-I get to have some?" he asked.

"Of course." Maria said bemused, "You helped make it, you deserve to eat it too." She said.

"Oh…I was never allowed to before…" he muttered softly.

Maria clenched a fist, but forced herself to remain calm. For his sake...

"Well, I'm a very different caretaker." She replied with a smile. "And I say it's perfectly fine for you to enjoy your homecooked food." He smiled softly.

"Th-Thank you...For being so nice to me...Even though I don't-"

"Ah, ah, ah...Don't say you don't deserve it, because you deserve it very much." She said in a lightly scolding manner.

He flinched slightly at her tone and looked down. Maria sighed softly and reached over to take his hand softly in hers. "Harry, look at me please."

He slowly did so his eyes holding shame and slight fear.

"You didn't deserve what they did to you. You are a victim of bad people doing bad things. You have nothing to be ashamed off." She stressed at him gently.

Harry gave her a tiny teary eyed smile that warmed her heart. "Thank you." He muttered.

"Hoo."

He blinked as the small snow white owl landed on his shoulder and nuzzled into the side of his head making him giggle lightly. "Thanks to you two Miss owl." He replied.

The owl let out a soft hoot of acknowledgement and he stroked her feathers gently. Maria smiled.

"Now then...You'd best get some food in your little tummy." She looked down at him and frowned. "And afterwards it's back to bed..."

"H-How come...?"

"You still have bags under your eyes, dear. How long have you been up?"

"I-It was still dark out...But I had to do the chores." She blinked and looked around. Sure enough, the house was almost spotless.

She stared at the house with surprised eyes before turning to him with wide eyes. "You did all this?" she asked.

Harry nodded with a tired yawn but he tried to hide it. "I-I had to do the chores…" he repeated.

Maria frowned softly. While the gesture was wonderful the idea behind it was not. The child had the mentality beaten into his head to wake up at the crack of dawn to clean and cook, it sounded like slavery to the young woman.

She gripped the table tightly at the thought. 'Of course. How could they do that to him?' she asked mentally. As a mage of animals she hated slavery and how it could affect everyone even the animals, to know humans had done it as well pained her deeply.

"Miss Maria…?"

She turned her gaze to the small child who's concern shined bright in his emerald eyes. Maria took a deep breath and exhaled her worries. No need to be angry now, the past is in the past work for tomorrow. She thought with a nod and gave the child a small smile to indicate she was okay.

"I don't want you doing the…chores." She said.

Harry blinked up at her confused. "B-but-"

"Unless I am around to help you. Even then, cleaning should be only if you made the mess and cooking we do together okay dear?"

Harry thought about it then gave her a timid nod. "Okay miss Maria."

She smiled at him content. "Good, now let's eat. It would be shame if the food went to waste!" she said and took a bite only for her eyes to widen at how good it was.

"Oh my goodness..." She breathed. "Harry, you cooked this all by yourself...?" Harry flinched and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry it's bad, but-"

"No...Harry, it's the farthest thing from bad!" She exclaimed. "It's amazing...DELICIOUS." He blinked.

"Y-You mean it...?" He said softly. She nodded.

"Yes! So young and you're already a cooking prodigy..."

Harry blushed red at that and looked away shyly but had a small smile on his face.

Maria giggled lightly at his shy nature and ran her hand through his hair. "Now it's your turn." She pressed.

He gave her a timid look before looking down at his plate. Hesitantly as if expecting to have his hand slapped he reached out for the wooden fork and took a small bite of his meal. He blinked in surprise at it. "I-Its good?" he asked shocked.

Maria smiled in amusement. "Of course it is. You didn't believe me?" she asked with a fake pout.

Harry shook his head and took another bite then another and soon he was shoveling the food into his mouth and down his throat like he has not eaten in a long time.

Maria smiled sadly as she realized that more than likely WAS the case.

"Careful. Don't eat too fast, little one, or else the food may get caught in your throat." Harry froze.

"Th-That's bad...?" He asked softly.

"Yes. You could choke on it. Just eat nice and slowly, all right?"

Harry gave a timid nod and started to eat much slower now. Maria smiled sweetly at him and continued to eat as well. While she loved the meal a small part of her felt bitter that he had learned this by being forced, still she continued to eat it enjoying it way to much.

Soon Harry was done as he placed his fork down and rubbed his tummy that now hurt. Maria noticed this and gave him a worried look. "What's wrong Harry?"

"My tummy hurts…" he muttered.

Maria frowned softly and rubbed his tummy gently. "You ate to fast dear." She said softly as she lifted him up gently into her arms cradling him. "I might have some medicine for it." She said and walked into the cabinet to look for some medicine she had stored here for all kind of things.

"Let's see…ah here we are." She pulled out a small bottle. "Freshly brewed not too long ago. Should still be good." She unconquered the bottle and gave the child a small grin. "Open up for me okay?" she asked.

Harry stared at the bottle a bit scared but his pain override his worries and he opened his mouth.

"There you go." She cooed softly as she lifted the bottle to his mouth and had him drink it much like a mother feeding their baby.

Harry looked up at her nervously as he consumed the potion, and she smiled back gently. Soon enough, the potion was all gone. Maria sat him up and placed him on her lap.

"Feel better?" She asked gently. Harry nodded slowly.

"I...I think so." He admitted with a small smile. Maria smiled softly.

"I'm very glad to hear it." She said, rubbing his back.

He nuzzled into her tummy with a sleepy smile and Maria contently ran her fingers through his hair and soon Harry Potter was once more in a deep sleep. She smiled down at his sleeping face and as gently as she lifted him up and walked into her bedroom and placed him under the covers. She ran her hand over his cheek gently making him coo in his sleep.

She smiled lovingly at him. "Sleep tight my little robin." She cooed and kissed his temple her lips lingering more than needed too. She walked over to a rocking chair and sat down in it and gazed at him with an adoring smile.

"Hoo."

She looked over as the white owl landed on the headboard on the bed like a silent protector over her young. Maria smiled at the owl and shook her head in wonder. "What a smart owl." She commented.


End file.
